heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Yeweseisisel
|history= The boy who would become known as Yeweseisisel (157) was born Albert Erasmus Gutermuth, but lived only a short time under that name. A mere week after his birth, he and his parents vanished from a suburb of New York, never to be seen again. The Nasibbans, a shadowy race of aliens, had taken them in the night--having noticed that all three held the potential to be of use to their schemes. The Nasibbans are a race that has kept to the shadows, but their name seems to come up quite frequently in the darker dealings of galactic races. They are information brokers, black market traders, and they've got a hand in just about everything nasty or unethical that goes on in the galaxy. In the case of the Gutermuths, the Nasibbans wanted their genes. They had been watching the family for some time, having discovered that the father and mother held genetic potential to work with their secret arts...and theorizing that their child would be able to be trained to be of even higher use. Even among the Nasibbans, it was not so easy to find one who could, and so it was their way to seek out such children across the universe. When the boy was born, they realized their ambitions had come true. A simple disappearing act later, a cover story in the right places, and the Nasibbans had a new agent and a possible source for even more, and everyone thought the family had just decided to move to a quieter area of the USA. Albert never really knew his parents. He was held seperately from them, and trained to become not a child but a tool. Every childish impulse, every awakening goal or desire, was crushed not through terror and pain but through disinterest and disapproval. The boy learned that he could only get any approval, only get a response at all, by doing precisely as his masters wished--following orders to the letter, investigating and learning what they wanted him to investigate and learn. He subdued his own humanity and interests, and began only to serve as his masters wished. Slowly, the child died, and only the tool remained. Albert was gone. 157 remained. He was trained from his earliest days to see the world a different way, to unlock a part of his mind that the Nasibbans knew was there, but that never would have come forth without them. 157 was brilliant, and capable of seeing what they wanted him to see--the secret workings of the universe, the elements of reality that most simply glossed over. He learned to see them, to understand them...to change them. He was ready for missions by the time he was only six years old. He accompanied teams of Nasibban agents, working covert operations across the galaxy. He transported them wherever they wished to go. He spied on whatever they wished him to spy on. He carried information that changed worlds, ended lives... he never questioned, never thought about what it all meant, never thought about his own desires or where he came from. There was only what his masters wanted. There was only the mission. One day, it all changed...though 157 did not even realize it. Along the line, a mission had gone wrong, unknown to 157 or his team. He had been discovered, and had been watched ever since. On another mission, he and his team discovered information that would change the balance of power in a whole region of the galaxy. The Nasibbans wanted it. But others wanted it too...and why pay for what you can get for free? The operation was brilliant. The Nasibbans never saw it coming. With the aid of double-agents, the Nasibbans' enemies contacted 157 alone, and got him to recognize one of them as a superior through knowledge of the Nasibbans' methods. He was sent to Earth...alone. It looked like he'd just decided to go there on his own. His old homeland...a perfect place. Some old memory might have guided the boy there, awakening his human side...that was how it looked. It would be the perfect place to nab him. Unfortunately, it didn't go flawlessly. 157 left, but he wasn't the only one on his team who could read the "code" behind the universe. He was traced, and his old team showed up just as the Nasibbans' enemies were trying to nab him. It was a brief, bloody battle on the outskirts of New York. Both teams were experts, well-trained and absolutely determined to succeed. Only 157 survived. Now, alone and still believing himself on a mission, 157 wanders and tries to fulfill the goals he believes his masters set for him--ever-loyal and innocently unaware that he is now regarded as a dangerous escapee. }} Category:OC Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered Category:Character